Shadow Heart
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: The Shadow realm, a place where your worst fears come to light, where the suffocating darkness chills you to the bone and all you want is for death to come and swallow you. This place seems heartless, yet is home to a difficult love story.
1. Prologue

**~ BLEACH**

Screams of torture rang through the air of the dark fog and dark sky of this world. This was the Shadow realm, where only fear and torture awaits those who venture into it's depths. In this place, the only thing on your mind is for the sweet peaceful darkness that is death. It is here that a love that was never to come happens and the difficulty of trying to obtain it. This is where our story begins...

In the Skeleton village that laid before the dark castle, there was a small home where a loud crash was heard. "Ow." said a small child. This child was eight and looked almost human. Well, minus the fox ears, clawed hands and feet, fangs, and snake tail. The boy had short silver hair and his eyes were shut, but under them was blood red eyes and slited pupils like a snake.

This was Gin Ichimaru, son of general Toko Ichimaru of the shadow army and son of Kyra Ichimaru, a captured human who fell in love with Toko. Gin looked at the broken plates and cursed. These were his mother's favorite dishes and his father would be furious if he found out. "Gin, are you okay?" called his concerned mother. "Uh, ya, I'm fine, don't come out here!" yelled Gin.

Though, he heard his mother's footsteps and paniced. With his tail, he brushed the broken glass under the couch and sat on it. Kyra came into the room and Gin waved to her, trying to look innocent. His mother was where pretty, having long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back, pale skin, blue eyes, and she wore a strapless black dress that stopped at her thighs. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Gin, what did you do?" asked Kyra. "Nothing, like I said." said Gin. Kyra only gave her son a look and walked over where she bended over and picked up a large piece of broken glass. "Then what is this?" asked Kyra. Gin's ears went down and he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Mama, I was chasing a mouse and I ran into the cabinet and your dishes fell." said Gin. Kyra saw that her son was about to cry and petted his head. "It's okay, Gin, it's only dishes, I'm just glad your alright." said Kyra. Gin nodded and his mother stood up. "Now, I'll clean up the glass." said Kyra.

"I'll help, it was my fault." said Gin. So, the mess was cleaned up and Kyra picked up her son. "Come on, it's time for dinner now, which means your father will be home soon." said Kyra. "Alright, but, he's gonna yell at me." said Gin. "No he won't, you know, Toko may be very strict, but he loves you." said Kyra.

The silver haired child nodded and was placed at the table. Kyra sat down and at that moment, the door was slamed shut. In walked a tall being with long silver hair, blazing red eyes, large fangs jagged up with horns on his head and red skin. This was Toko, the fire general. "Not late, am I?" asked Toko.

"Nope, your on time like always." laughed Kyra. Toko walked over and stroked Gin's head. "And what mischief have you been up to?" asked Toko. Gin flinched and sighed. "I chased a mouse and crashed into the cabinet with Mama's dishes." confessed Gin.

"Were you hurt?" asked Toko. "No, but the dishes broke." said Gin. Toko sat down where he got his dinner. "As long as you weren't hurt." said Toko. "Your not mad?" asked Gin.

"They're dishes, easily replaceable, a son is not." said Toko. Gin was happy and Toko laughed. "Besides, you were defending our home from a _dangerous_ foe." teased Toko. Gin's tail went straight and he held up his small fists. "But it WAS dangerous, that mouse was too smart, but I almost caught it if not for the crash." said Gin.

Toko laughed and ruffed up Gin's hair. "That's my boy, a fighter." said Toko. Kyra giggled and Gin's tail moved in joy. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." said Kyra.

She left and Gin took a sniff before letting out a growl. Toko sighed and in walked Kyra and two others. The tall one had blue skin, a sharp horn on his forehead, a long slithering body with spikes, and the smaller one had green hair that stick up everywhere and had a wolf-like appearence. It was Reginal; the water general, and his son; Tyno. "What brings you here, Reginal?" asked Toko.

"There's going to be a meeting, Kokuei* is finally emerging out of the castle after eight years." said Reginal. Gin was confused and Kyra looked up. "Really, it's about time." said Kyra. "Who's Kokuei?" asked Gin. Reginal looked angry and Tyno laughed.

"What a dummy!" laughed Tyno. Gin growled and his fox fangs turned to snake fangs, eyes sliting dangerously. Kyra put a hand on Gin. "Calm down." said Kyra. The child listened and went back to his normal state.

"Reginal, Gin was only two months old when Kokuei went into the castle, of course he wouldn't know." said Toko. "Fine, listen Gin, Kokuei is our leader, the most powerful being in all of the Shadow realm, no one can match up to his power." said Reginal. "Really?" asked Gin, interested. "Yes, so, is the meeting now?" asked Toko. "Yes." said Reginal.

Gin glared as Tyno sneered at him. Tyno then got hit over the head. "Stop being a brat, Tyno." snapped Reginal. Tyno rolled his eyes and the two left. "Well, we better get going." said Kyra.

The family got up and left the house. Toko picked up Gin and carried him so they wouldn't be seperated. They got to the center where Gin saw four people standing in from of a tower and a fifth guy on the platform. "Daddy, who are they?" asked Gin. "Hm, oh those four are the dark elites, the best of the best, not like our leader or deputy, but still." said Toko.

"Can you tell me more?" asked Gin. Toko nodded and then gestered to the one dressed in a black kimono with crecent moon shaped black hair, one eye and a sword on his back. "That is the white flame, Scythe, he is an expert in sword play and speed, he earned the nickname 'Grim Reaper', besides his fighting style, he is one hundred percent blood thirsty." said Toko. "Okay, but, 'white flame'?" asked Gin. "The elites are bested with different ranks called 'flames', white is the 4th best, bronze flame is 3rd, silver flame is 2nd, gold flame is 1st and the leader of the elites." said Toko.

Gin nodded and looked to the woman standing next to Scythe. She had long yellow hair, a scar over her left eye, she wore a fancy red kimono that showed her legs and chest a bit, a long staff thing** on her back along with wings, and her right arm was a complete pointed spike. "Who is she?" asked Gin. "That is the bronze flame, Skyra, she's a force to reckon with, her right arm is laced with a poison that will make the victim explode, plus she earned the nickname 'Storm Goddess' since with her flight, she can control the wind and lightning in the air." said Toko. "Wow, that's deadly." said Gin.

"Yep, so, never let her looks fool you, she can easily kill you." said Toko. Gin gulped and looked to the next one. He was completely hidden in a black cloak, only one piercing red eye showed, bones stuck out of his upper torso and he had large, skeleton hands and a scythe on his back. "That guy is Slade, he can control the shadows to tie you down and can easily see into your head, he can make your nightmares and worst fears come to life, he's also a mystery, he has the nickname 'Nightmare Lord'." said Toko. "So, is he the silver flame?" asked Gin.

"That is right, and finally, we have Mirror, the gold flame and leader of the elites." said Toko. Gin looked at him, he had frightening red eyes with large sharp teeth, dark skin and was very muscular with a wolf tail and wolf like legs, he had no weapon. "What's his weapon?" asked Gin. "He doesn't need one, he's known also as 'master of illusions', he can create illusions so real that they can kill you, and all he does is stand there." said Toko. Gin gulped, these guys were dangerous!

"So, the guy on the plateform?" asked Gin. The guy had purple muscles covered by bones, the top of his head had horns, purple wings and he had a large executioner weapon with him***. "That is Skull, the second in command, he's the second most powerful being in the Shadow realm." said Toko. There was a loud shout and everyone looked up at Skull. "All hail our leader, Lord of Shadows and mastermind of fear and torture, Lord Kokuei!" said Skull.

Gin looked up to have his body freeze and become chilled to the bone. Standing next to Skull now was a muscular dragon that stood on two legs, a purple gem clowing in his chest, he was completely black with the most terrifying red eyes Gin has ever seen. 'THAT'S Kokuei?!' thought Gin.

"My people, I am sorry for not being out for eight years, but I had much to do as being a single parent." said Kokuei. Shocked gasps went around before Skull silenced them again. "Yes, when I was in the human world, I met a woman who gave birth to my son, sadly she did not survive." said Kokuei. Gin was curious to know the new kid. "This is my son and your next ruler after me, Ichigo." said Kokuei.

He pulled his wings back to revile a eight year old with spikey orange hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, in the center of his chest that Gin could see was a black dragon tattoo with the same gem like his father. Then, Gin saw Tyno go up. "Really, _HIM_, the last thing we need is another halfling!" spat Tyno. Ichigo growled and in a flash, his arms, legs and chest turned to a black dragon one, and he grew a tail with wings, even his eyes turned red. He lunged at Tyno, scaring the green haired kid.

"DO NOT insult me, I can easily tear your head off!" spat Ichigo. A shiver ran through Gin, not of fear, but of wonder. He couldn't take his eyes off Ichigo. Kokuei laughed and picked Ichigo up. "Anyother remarks?" asked Kokuei.

Everyone stayed silent and Kokuei ended the meeting. Toko gave Gin to Kyra, saying he was needed. Kyra held Gin's hand as they returned home. "Mama, Ichigo is really pretty." said Gin. Kyra looked to him and smiled.

"Aw, Gin, your first crush." said Kyra. "Do you think he'd come play with me?" asked Gin. Kyra gave a sad smile and kneeled to Gin. He won't be able to." said Kyra. "Why not?" asked Gin.

"He's the leader's son, he can't mingle with normal beings, he can only mingle with other higher ups, I'm sorry." said Kyra. Gin's heart felt tight and Kyra hated seeing the sad look. "So, I have no chance of being friends with him?" asked Gin. "I'm afraid not, that's the bad thing about crushes, you get crushed." said Kyra. Gin looked down and Kyra hugged him.

"Don't put to much thought into it, just focus on yourself and it'll soon go away." said Kyra. "Okay Mama." said Gin. So, Kyra put Gin to bed and retired herself. 'I hope you are okay, Gin.' thought Kyra.

_**A/N: First chapter done, hope u liked it. plz review**_

_*** Kokuei - dark shadow**_

_**** Long staff thing - The staff Aang has in Avatar: the last airbender**_

_***** Executinor weapon - looks like the sokyoku from Bleach**_


	2. And so they meet

**~ BLEACH ~ Ten years later**

A yawn escapes Gin as he comes to. He sits up and whips the sleep from his eyes and scratched behind his ear. He was eighteen now and he no longer looked childish. He had really grown into a well-built body and his hair was short but more natural looking in length and not bowl cut. He got out of his bed and put on a black T-shirt and jeans.

He had to deal with the pants a bit longer since he had to manuver his tail through the hole in the back. Once dressed, he left his room, grabbed a blood pear which looked like a normal pear but it was full of blood. The fruit actually grows from the ground where dead bodies are buried which gives the fruit it's name.

Gin left the house, biting into the bloody fruit, and jumped up. He had gained his abilities but only a few. He was extremely fast and could jump high, plus he was very flexible, could see far away and was very strong. He moved fast and came to the dark river where it's flowing black goo oozed. Gin has been taking this route for years now, since it lead his to a secure place behind the dark castle.

Ever since he was eight and first laid eyes on lord Kokuei's son, he was hooked. He liked Ichigo, hell, he was in love. He didn't follow his mother's wishes to move on, he just couldn't. H came to the rock pile where he was a safe distance to see into the castle, usually Ichigo hung around by the windows so he could get a peek. Though, today was different.

Gin looked to the river to see a flat rock and on it was a teen his age with spikey orange hair, brown eyes, smooth tan skin and a well-toned, slender body. The silver haired shadow being was shocked, it was Ichigo! His heart beat fast, he's always wanted to talk to his crush, now was the time! 'Oh shit, but what do I say?' thought Gin. He sighed and shrugged, he'll just wing it.

He walked over and Ichigo saw him at once. "Oh, hi there." said Ichigo. "Hiya, what brings the young lord out o these parts?" asked Gin. Ichigo only shrugged and faced him. "I want to explore but my dad doesn't really want me to leave the castle, so I snuck out." said Ichigo.

"Oh, won't ya get in trouble?" asked Gin. "Nope, Slade, Skyra, and Mirror have my back." said Ichigo. "Oh, ya friends with the top three elites, what 'bout Scythe?" asked Gin. "He's a jackass, plus he hates how Mirror, Slade, and Skyra bumped him down to being the fourth best." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and Ichigo patted next to him, giving Gin permission to sit.

The fox/snake being smiled and sat down. "Are you a halfling like me?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, say, how old are ya?" asked Gin. "Eighteen, I was born in June." said Ichigo. "Really, I was born in April, so I'm two months older than ya." said Gin.

"But I still have more power than you." said Ichigo. "Ya little prick." laughed Gin. Ichigo chuckled a bit, knowing Gin was only joking. "So, you come out here a lot?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, everyday, I like ta walk down this path." lied Gin.

He didn't want Ichigo to know the real reason. "Cool, then how about we meet back here tomorrow?" asked Ichigo. "Ya leavin?" asked Gin. "Ya, Slade just sent me a message, my dad is heading to my room." said Ichigo. "Okay, we'll meet here tomorrow." said Gin.

"Great, can't wait." said Ichigo. They shook hands and Ichigo became a black dragon and flew up to the castle. Gin was blushing and walked away. He couldn't believe it, he finally talked to Ichigo and he wanted to meet him again! The silver haired shadow being walked away with a leap to his step as he pictured their next meeting.

Then, the thought changed to him kissing Ichigo and the younger being under him, moaning out his name... Gin shook his head as he felt tightness in his pants. 'Great, now I need ta find a place ta get off.' thought Gin. He found a cave and went inside.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin shut the door to his home and sat down on the couch and sighed. He still couldn't believe he talked to Ichigo. "Gin, that you?" called Kyra. "Yep, it's me." said Gin. His mother came in and smiled at her son.

"Where did you go this time?" asked Kyra. "I decided ta explore a cave." said Gin. "Alright, come on, it's lunch time now and Toko won't be home tonight." said Kyra. "Huh, how come, dad always comes home for dinner." said Gin. "The rebel force lead by Leogus and Spira are moving, so the armies are moving out, he won't be home for a while." said Kyra.

Gin nodded, a bit sad. He worried about his father since the man could get killed in the fight, or worse, he could get crippled and forced to retire. He sat at the table and started eatting his lunch. His mother was quiet and that was never good. Gin knew she was worried about his father. "Dad'll be fine, mom, he's the fire general after all." said Gin.

"I know, but a wife is allowed to worry for her husband as a child is allowed to worry for their father." said Kyra. Gin agreed, he was worried too. They finished and Gin help clean the table with his tail holding up the dirty dishes and his mom cleared the table to clean. Gin put the dishes in the sink and left for his room. He laid down and pulled out a book.

It talked about different ways to fight and how to conguer up a sword from your very soul. Gin was close but still needed some help. He read the chapter again and held out his hand and focused. He could see it in his mind and tried to reach it. It was fading again and Gin made a leap for it.

His fingers brushed the handle and the vision was gone. He huffed, he was so close to getting it and it slipped from his grasp. "I'll get it eventually." muttered Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

"I'll get it eventually." said Ichigo. He was in the training area of the castle with his father who smiled a bit. "I know, and you were closer than last time, before you barely even got close, now you almost grabbed it." said Kokuei. Ichigo nodded and his father gave a soothing lick to Ichigo's forehead. This was how Kokuei showed his pride for his son.

Skull walked in and faced his friend. "Kokuei, we got a reprt from General Toko, the rebel forces are heading through the Troll caverns." said Skull. "Hm, if that's true than they could try to get the trolls to side with them." said Kokuei. "It'd be easy, offer them mud and they'll follow." sighed Ichigo. "True, Skull, tell Toko to keep the rebels from gaining the trolls." said Kokuei.

Skull bowed and left. The trolls were important since they were giants, made of black rock and were extremely hard to kill, minus for Kokuei. "Why does Leogus want to kill you so bad?" asked Ichigo. "Well, back when I was just a living orb, before Skull found me and unleashed me, Leogus and Spira ruled the shadow realm, after Skull freed me, we challenged them and managed to beat them, I sealed them away, but sadlt they escaped." said Kokuei. Ichigo understood and Kokuei patted his back.

"Now, let's get back to training, show me what dark power you have." said Kokuei. Ichigo became a half dragon being like when he was young and charged his father. Kokuei laughed and fought with Ichigo. He could tell, his son will make a great ruler for this realm.

_**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Gin's dream came true, he finally got to talk to Ichigo. Now what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


End file.
